Paul Tyler
Paul Tyler is a graduate in the class of 2017 at Lake Munro. Character History Goes to the high school for 8th after the middle school burns down. He is Jordan's younger brother. He goes to the hospital after Jordan gets hurt. He befriends Dave, a teacher's son. He shows an intrest in Erin but keeps his feelings quiet as she scares the seniors and does not want to get hurt. In season 14 he gets together with Tiffany. He is a very well student and helps Tiffany with her drug problem. In season 15 Nick tries to get rid of him. In season 16 he breaks up with Tiffany after she goes to collage. In season 17 he starts a drug addiction club to help out with other kids who have the same problem as Tiffany. No one comes and they all call him a loser. His feelings for Erin resurface. In season 19, he plans to ask Erin on a date. When she agrees, they make plans. On the morning of their date they are in the hallway when Colin shows up with a gun. Colin shoots Paul in the shoulder, because he started the anti-drug club. After being taken to the hospital Erin visits him and they finally have their date. It is revealed later that he will get out of the hospital in a few weeks. After he gets out, he develops post-tramatic stress disorder, and becomes suicidal. Erin helps him, and he breaks down saying he was scared to die, and leave all of his friends and family. Later, he continues to struggle with his disorder, and even imagines he is in a hold-up. He then yells at Erin and tells her that he doesn't want to have to deal with the disorder, and breaks down. She helps him back and they share a kiss. In season 20, he begins to have relapses. He is found attempting suicide by Aaron, and returns to the hospital under suicide watch. In the hospital, Erin goes to visit him with the baby. When he gets out, he struggles to regain a normal life months after the school shooting. He also finds out he has to repeat 9th grade after missing a lot of the school year. In season 21, he tries to make new friends in his new graduating class. He befriends Peter, who has a crush on Olivia, and Adam, who is trying out public school for the first time. Paul helps Adam get through and the two become close. As he and Adam get closer, Paul invites him to a concert, but Adam says he can't go. As he leaves he drops a needle, and Paul finds it and runs after him. When Paul asks what it is, he tells Paul he will tell him later. Paul tells Erin, and the two of them theorize what it could be. Paul later finds out that Adam has Type 1 diabetes and the needle was for his insulin. He is later seen at Nancy's good-bye party with Erin. Later, he and Erin plan to have sex, but decide against it. In season 22, he helps Peter move on after the trial of his sexual abuse. Later, Paul begins to feel anxious more often and he lets this get the better of him. He evantually has an anxiety attack and goes to a therapist where he finds out he had anxiety. In season 23, after discovering Erin's disapperance, he becomes distraught. Having no one to turn to, he spirals down. He begins to drink and he gets really drunk at a party. He begins to get in trouble in school, and is sent to the principal's office quite frequently. When Maya becomes a shoulder to cry on, he becomes close to her. After hearing news that the police were giving up their search for Erin, he and Maya get even closer. They begin to develop feelings for each other and begin a relationship. When he later sees Erin in the streets, he talks to her and she tells him that she has to move away now. In season 24, at a New Year's Eve party, he hits an all time low and gets high and drunk. Later, his anxiety worsens and his friends worry about his well-being. Later, Maya tries to talk to Paul about what is bothering him, but he has trouble opening up. Irritated with her continuous pushes to get him to talk, he breaks up with her. Later, he makes friends with Aaron and Brad and the three of them drink a lot. They show up drunk to school several times and it negatively affects Paul. On the day of the junior prom, Aaron and Brad decide to drive together. Paul, however, was going to be driven by his mom and they would meet up. When he arrives at the dance and Aaron and Brad had not shown up yet, he gets worried. He later finds out about the car accident and he breaks down. He is seen visiting Aaron in the hospital. In season 25, he returns to school several weeks after it started and he has trouble getting back into the swing of things. Later, Maya finds out he is still doing drugs and she tries to get him to stop. Later, he has trouble readjusting to life after the multiple tragedies he has endured. Later, he fears that he may be held back again after he has been missing a lot of school. In season 26, he takes Aaron out for a night on the town in an attempt to cheer him up. During the one year anniversary memorial of the car crash, he breaks down. He later sees Maya talking to Brad and he joins her, where he confesses that he feels guilty for the crash by not offering them a ride on the night of prom. In season 27, he starts talking to Taylor. He later asks her out on a date and she accepts. Soon after, they begin a relationship. Later, Taylor's mother feels their relationship is moving too fast. Taylor worries this will cause Paul to want to end their relationship, but Paul wants to respect her mother's wishes. In season 28, Taylor wants to have sex with him, but he feels uneasy about it because of her mom's wishes. Later, they do have sex for the first time. Later, Taylor worries about how the long distance relationship would work between the two of them after he graduates. She later breaks up with him after deciding it would be too hard on her. He is later seen at the memorial service for Rayin's friend, and he helps Peter move on from Olivia. As graduation approaches, he is happy to finally be able to graduate and that his life is coming together. He is last seen taking pictures with his friends after graduation. Trivia *He has appeared in 210 episodes. **He is one of six characters to reach 200 episodes, the other five being Sammi Rose, Zach Richards, Dave Tirpack, Jasmine Nelson, and Haley Tirpack. *Due to him coming to Lake Munro in 8th grade and being held back a year, he has spent the longest time as a student at Lake Munro, being a student there for 6 years.